Dragon Slayer
Go on an epic quest to defeat the infamous dragon to earn the right to wield the great platebody of rune. Walkthrough Start Talk to the Guild master and asked for a quest, he can be found in the Champion's Guild. He has the perfect quest fit for champion and tells you to seek out Oziach who lives in a hut in Edgeville who can tell you more information. Oziach Talk to Oziach in his hut in the northewest point of Edgeville and ask him about Rune platebodies. He will tell you that in order to wear such a fine armour you will have to prove yourself you should go on a great quest to slay a great dragon. Now go back to the guildmaster and tell him of you meeting and he will tell you stuff about dragons and then we comes to informing you that the map to reach this dragon has been lost and you will have to retrieve all three pieces to reach the dragon. Fortunitly he knows where each part is hidden. Maze Travel to Melzar's Maze north of Rimmington and use the key you were given from the guildmaster to enter. Kill the zombie rats untill you get a red key and use it on the northwest door. Travel up the ladder to the next stage and kill some ghosts until you recieve an orange key. Use it on the door SECOND FROM THE NORTH. A lot of people mess up here. Kill skeletons until you get a Yellow key . Use it on the southwest door (the MOST southwest door, that is). Go down the ladders until you get to some zombies . Kill zombies until you get a Blue key. Use it on the northwest door. Kill Melzar The Mad until you get a Magenta key . Go through the door. Kill the Lesser Demon and he'll drop the final Green key . Use it on the door. Check the chest and get the Map piece. Oracle Go to the Oracle , located above the Dwarven Mines, with your Silk, Wizard's mind bomb, Unfired bowl, and Lobster pot. She'll tell you about a door in the mines. Go down there. The door is near the east part of the mine. When you go through the door, your Silk, Wizard's mind bomb, Unfired bowl, and Lobster pot should disappear. Check the chest. You'll get a Map piece. Lozar Drop by a bank and take out either A) A bow and some arrows B) Some runes to mage Wormbrain to death or C) 10k. If you brought the 10k, you don't need runes for telegrab . If you plan to kill Wormbrian, you'll need to telegrab the Map piece. A. Mages /Archers need to just attack Wormbrian in the Port Sarim jail. When he's dead, use telekinetic grab on the map piece he drops. Use the map pieces on each other to form the complete map. B. Simply talk to Wormbrian and give him 10k for the map piece. Shield of dragon fire. Go to Lumbridge and talk to the Duke Hocario in Lumbridge Castle. Ask him about a shield to protect you from a dragon. He'll give you the Dragonfire shield. (It's advised that you drop this one, get another one, and pick up the first one you dropped in case you die .) Ship Pick up your 2000 coins , a Hammer , three Planks , 90 nails , and your Map from a bank . Head back to Port Sarim. Go to the dock east of the food store. Talk to the guy on the dock named Klarense . Keep talking until you can offer to buy the ship. He'll tell you the price. Buy it. Now, go on board and go down a deck. Use a plank on the hole near you. Keep using planks until the hole is filled. Talk to your swabbie to go off the ship. Now, go to Draynor. Talk to Ned and he'll offer to take you to Crandor. Give him your Map and he'll tell you to meet him at the ship. This is the big fight you've been waiting for. The Fight Pick up potions, food, armour and weapons (magic equipment , or crossbow /darts ) AND YOUR DRAGONFIRE SHIELD. Since a shield cannot be wielded while using a regular bow, this is NOT recommended (dragon fire frequently hits for 30+ damage); a Crossbow and Bolts allow you to use a shield is one alternative for rangers. Go to your ship (The Lady Lumbridge ). Go down a deck and talk to Ned. Off to Crandor! When you get to Crandor, your ship'll be banged up. Walk off the ship and go up the hill. Follow the path until you reach some King Scorpions. Evade them and walk north until you get to another up point. Go up past here, and dodge the Lesser Demon . Go down the cave opening. Dodge the skeletons down here and walk further past the stronger skeletons. CAUTION I'd take your potions RIGHT NOW if you have any. If you forgot to bring your Dragonfire Shield, I'd suggest you go get it before even attempting to kill Elvarg . This is it, now you can enter the cave and fight Elvarg (level 83). She hits quite hard for a level 83, she maxs out a 10 (with melee and she can hit up to 65+ with her breath (if you aren't wearing your shield). Eat when you need to, and make sure you don't die. When you have defeated her, you'll be transported outside her cage. Don't freak out if a skeleton gets you, just walk towards the Lesser Demons (lvl-82) south and go through the "secret" wall. The command should be "Open". Your character will "memorize" the location for future use. Once you've done this you can either teleport to Lumbridge , or continue walking out of Karamja dungeon. Head east-southeast, and amid the skeletons you will see a dangling rope. Climb it to reach the outside world, where you will find yourself atop Karamja's volcano. Make your way back to Oziach and claim your reward. Rewards: - 2 Quest points -18,650 Strength XP - 18,650 Defence XP - The right to wear Rune platebody and Green Dragonhide body Category:Quests